


A Horrible Liar

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Peggysous Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: Missions always have the worst timing, at least in Daniel's opinion.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Peggysous Week 2020





	A Horrible Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Peggysous Week Day 7: 
> 
> Today's Flower: Marigold
> 
> Flower Meaning: cheer and good relations in a relationship, but marigolds can also represent jealousy
> 
> I took today's prompt a little loosely by combining two meanings, but I really like what came out of it!

Jealous? Daniel was the furthest thing from jealous. Okay, maybe that’s not true. Rationally, he trusts Peggy, and he trusts Jack, and he understands why he’s not going on this mission, but it still stings. 

The mission in question was a military ball for veterans, for the five year anniversary of VE Day. It was by invitation only, and since Jack had a navy cross and a father with influence, he had received an invite. And Jack wasn’t even going to go to the ball in the first place, but the SSR received a tip that the Council of Nine had reared their heads once again and one of the men in attendance, who happened to be a Deputy Director of the FBI, was a new member. This was the best shot to talk to him without getting themselves back on the council’s radar, so Jack RSVP’d yes and griped for several days about having to get a tuxedo. Daniel griped with him, but for an entirely different reason. 

And it was Peggy that really needed to be there anyway. Jack was good at schmoozing with the so-called high society people, but it was Peggy who could really get the information that was needed without tipping them off. And the only way that Peggy could be in attendance was if she went as Jack’s date. Or fiancée, to be more exact. 

It wasn’t that he was jealous, he kept telling himself, it was that he was worried about them. Oh screw it, he was jealous. The day of the gala was his and Peggy’s anniversary and he had planned everything out, only for it to be canceled when the mission came up. He was jealous that he didn’t get to spend time with her on their anniversary, and he reached into his pocket, thumbing over the ring box hidden inside it. Guess his big question was going to have to wait another day. 

He waved Peggy and Jack off from the SSR, taking note of how stunning Peggy looked in a bright red evening gown, and wishing with all his heart that he could be there with her.

***

Peggy was thinking about her horrible luck. It was her anniversary, a day that she should be spending with Daniel, but instead she was working. At least she’d get some fancy food, but that was the only thing appealing about this event. She didn’t hate Jack, but she’d rather not spend her time pretending to be his fiancée when she could be spending time with her actual boyfriend. And she could definitely get this mission done if it was just her going, but she knew that no one would listen to her if she wasn’t on Jack’s arm, as sickening as that was. So she sucked it up and agreed to work when she definitely didn’t want to. 

The gala went by in a blur, far too many backhanded compliments and judging stares for her to count. She equated it to the amount of waves she’s made at the SSR, those waves often affecting the powerful people that populated the room. The gala wasn’t even really in honor of the veterans, it was more of an excuse for people like Hugh Jones to offer them fake kindness for their sacrifices and then continue to do nothing to help them. It was safe to say that Peggy couldn’t be happier when she walked through the door of her and Daniel’s house, taking off her shoes and tossing them next to the door, not caring where they landed. 

She shuffled through the house quietly, but Daniel heard her come in. “Peggy, can you come here for a moment?” he called from their bedroom. 

Curious, she walked inside, only to see Daniel standing there in a suit, holding out a hand for her. There was a record player in the corner of the room, and the sounds of Glenn Miller filled the space. “I figured I might be able to make this night a little better for you,” Daniel said, smiling. “Dance with me?” 

Peggy’s face broke into a huge grin, and she gracefully accepted. They spun slowly in each others’ arms. After a few moments of silence, Peggy spoke up. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

“I think I’m the one that should be asking that question,” Daniel said, smiling back at her. The small box in his pocket felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, and he stopped swaying and looked her in the eye. “And I have something really important to ask you.”

_\- the end -_

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the last day of Peggysous Week 2020! I want to thank everyone who did something and say that I loved writing all my fics for it! 
> 
> You can find the masterlist of all the works created for the event [here!](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/post/625378303577030656/peggysous-week-2020-main-masterlist-the-theme-of)


End file.
